


thicker than thieves

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Crushes, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Virginity, gross misuse of popsicles, one sided Stiles/Derek, step brothers fuckinnnn, top!Theo, underage!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has the dumbest crush on Derek Hale, although he's not very experienced... Theo might be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thicker than thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!  
> Life's been hectic with graduation in all that  
> for anon  
> enjoy!!

Their relationship changed when Stiles turned fifteen, the boy had a crush on Derek Hale, the older boy was at least eighteen at the time, strong and stoic, the definition of a dream boat. “You’re acting like a girl.” Theo quibbed, Stiles’ seventeen year old step brother, shoving the boy affectionately. 

Stiles huffed with a grin, waving again in Dereks direction as they left the neighborhood basketball court. “He’s probably into girls anyways.” Theo growled, shoving his hands deep into jean pockets, “Naw!” Stiles insisted “I’m as good as any girl! I’ve got plenty of experience!” 

Theo adopted a sly grin, an unrecognizable look in his eye “We’ll see about that.” 

That’s how it all began, whatever this is,  lingering touches and heated stares exchanged between brothers. They started out simply, as to not overwhelm Stiles, Theo slipped his cock from the button in his boxers. 

Stiles had never seen any dick other than his own, the boys pale face burned a deep shade of pink at the sight of his brothers. The skin looked smooth, darker than the rest of Theo, the head was an angry red colour, the foreskin gone. Veins ran up and down the shaft like snakes, giving the flesh a dangerous appearance. “Wow, uhm…” Stiles mumbled awkwardly, struggling to look his step brother in the eye. 

Theo laughed good naturedly, carefully tugging his cock “It’s nothing special.” Theo insisted “try touching it.” 

Stiles, still somewhat apprehensive, reached forward with trembling fingers. The velvet heat under the boys touch was startling, almost unreal. Stiles gently touched the spongy head, watching intently as precum slipped between his fingers, Theos grunt followed. 

Weeks followed with no incident, Theo acted as if Stiles had never touched his cock one night in their bedroom with the door locked. Stiles was distracted, constantly, on afternoons with Derek all he could think of was what Dereks cock may look like, how Theos felt, his fingers constantly twisted and fiddled with one another anxiously. Stiles Stilinski could swear he still felt the warmth. 

The summer heat was stifling, Stiles kept close to his brothers side watching Derek compete in outside basketball tournaments, in his thin pale hands the boy held a somewhat suspicious popsicle. 

The frozen treat between Stiles’ lips felt incredibly perverse, Theos eyes were on him when he gently ran his tongue along the cubic sides of the red snack. A heat burned in Stiles’ belly, not caused by humidity, when Theos strong hands gripped his jean-clad thigh. For a moment Stiles forgot about Derek, the game and the strangers surrounding them, only the hot sensation of Theos firm grip and the frozen sicle. 

Pushing his snack far past his tonsils Stiles relaxed his throat, the chilling temperature stung the back of the boys tongue, making it somewhat difficult to relax his throat but Theos heated stares were enough encouragement. 

Theos cock was much bigger, Stiles knew… How deeply could he take his own step brother? 

The whistle jolted Stiles from his fantasy, startling both of the brothers. The game was coming to an end “Let’s go.” Theo said, tugging Stiles away from the bleachers and to the car. Stiles allowed his popsicle to fall into the grass, half melted. 

\--

They were kissing. Theos tongue felt strange in Stiles’ mouth, between gasping smooches the boys released themselves from their constricting shirts, the heat of skin on skin was overwhelming, Theos bedroom felt too hot. 

“Are you sure?” Theo pants, noses touching and lips hardly an inch apart. Stiles nodded mutedly, immediately pushing forward to lock lips with the other. Stiles was a virgin, he’d never done anything past a pinky or two at night, never had any sort of sensual experience. 

Theo was a bit more… promiscuous. He’d brought boys home, gone out all night, come home with hickies and bruises on his shoulders. Stiles knew he was in good hands, those hands dipping into the back of his jeans, gripping Stiles’ ass brutally. 

Thin fingers clutched Theos biceps, “Theo.” he mewled, head falling back when hot tongue slid across his shoulder and throat. A rustle and clink alerted the younger boy to Theo removing his own belt, jeans dropping with Stiles’ following soon after. 

Pushed to the soft sheets of Theos bed he watched his brother nude. Theos cock was hard, standing proudly like it had all those nights ago, dark with radiating heat. “You’re a fucking tease.” Theo hissed, pulling his brothers legs apart. Stiles had seen this in a porn or two, how the submissive man was opened, legs spread like a creamy whore. 

The thought made him blush, a deep churning in his belly when he realized that Theo was about to fuck him. He was afraid, horny, and excited, with a creased brow Stiles attempted to hide the sting of pain when Theo first used a thumb to penetrate his hole, stretching and massaging the muscle. 

They didn’t say much, Theo climbing over Stiles like a large predatory cat. Stiles felt caged, smothered, his chest burst with nervous butterflies when Theo pressed the head of his dick against Stiles’ hole. 

“Are you ready?” Theo whispered against the boys ear, breath burning, to which Stiles nodded silently, not trusting his own voice. When the larger boy finally pushed inside the pain was muted, the numbing feeling in Stiles’ thighs became a deep burn and cramp, heat filled his lower body, his cock (which had wilted only slightly) twitched against his leg. 

They fucked, “fucked” being the only appropriate word for it, Theo was clearly skilled and experienced, strong hands maneuvering his brothers thin legs to find his ripe prostate, Stiles squeaked and choked moans. “T-Theo - I-!” he mewled, the reality of losing his virginity to his own step brother crushed Stiles. 

“Y-Yeah?” Theo hissed, struggling to keep a coherent conversation with his younger brother “I-I - uh!” Stiles cried, a violent push against his prostate sent painful and pleasurable sparks through his torso. The boys back arched as his orgasm swiftly approached, “i-i love - you!” he squealed, cutting off his own words with a long groan, globs of cum spurt from his cock. 

Theo moaned/gasped when Stiles clenched around his still hard penis, the cavern and friction quickly becoming too much for the older teenager. He came, the tension and heat in the room rapidly plummeting to a relaxed silence. 

The boys heaved, Theo careful to pull out his softness gently when he suddenly became rigid like a statue. “W-what’s wrong?” Stiles asked groggily, eyes struggling to stay open. “You were…. A  virgin?” Theo asked hollowly, hands shaking. Stiles glanced down, a small amount of blood stained the sheets and his brothers dick, his hole somewhat torn from the sudden penetration, although Stiles felt no pain. 

“I  _ was _ .” he snarled, somewhat distracted by the cum coating his ass, with sudden enthusiasm Theo burst forward to kiss his brother “you should’ve told me.” Theo hissed, holding the smaller boy close with brotherly arms. Stiles pressed his button nose into his brothers strong, warm shoulder, the smell of sweat and sex sticking to their skin, he said “i don’t regret it.” 


End file.
